Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses, for example, a non-volatile memory device that includes primary memory and auxiliary memory, and stores data input from an access device. The memory device is, for example, a portable auxiliary memory device, such as USB memory. The access device is, for example, a computer such as a personal computer (PC), a car navigation system, or audio equipment.
The primary memory in the memory device includes, for example, non-volatile memory such as flash memory. The auxiliary memory includes, for example, resistive random access memory (ReRAM) or magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM).
Data input into the access device includes a file allocation table (FAT and user data (hereinafter referred to as UD). A FAT is a table for managing a file system. UD is content data, such as photo data or document data.